With the continuous advancement of the display technology, display panel manufacturing technology has also become more mature. The existing display panels mainly include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and plasma display panels (PDP), etc. OLED display apparatus are featured with self-luminous, light weight, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response and high contrast, etc., thereby drawing a lot of attention as next generation display apparatus. Flexible OLED display apparatus having a bending area have been developed, however, the designs of the bending area is desired to be improved.
The disclosed flexible display apparatus is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.